It all started because of two dragons
by xXMidnight.BlossomXx
Summary: 7 year old Sakura got a dragon right after her birthday, and so did Sasuke. it said that whoever got the two dragons, will be engaged.    whoever had read my other stories knows that i suck at summaries : and if you haven't then you just did. :
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

A seven year old girl woke up from her slumber by something hatching. She looked t her side and saw the egg she got yesterday, trying to protect it from a mean and hungry animal, hatching. Quickly she woke up her mom and watched as a red dragon come out of it.

"Hey there little guy, are you ok?" she asked picking it up.

"Looks like you got one of the rare dragons there, Saku-chan." Her mom said worriedly. Yes the little girl is Sakura.

"Really!? Cool! But why are you so worried, mama?" asked Sakura.

"No reason honey, anyways what are you going to name him?" Sakura's mom asked

"Umm...Kazuhiko!" grinned Sakura

"Hahaha Kazuhiko it is" laughed her mom. The dragon looked from Sakura to Sakura's mom before letting out a little laugh (i don't know what it sounds like, i don't even know if dragons can laugh, I'm just making this up) and snuggling closer to Sakura. A smile slowly made its way to Sakura's and her mom's face, as they watched the little dragon snuggled onto her.

"Ne, ne! Mama! This is the best birthday present ever! Kazuhiko's birthday is on the day after mine too!" Sakura said smiling widely, but not grinning.

They weren't rich, they were actually poor. So Sakura's mom doesn't have the money to buy Sakura a decent birthday present not even a cake. Sakura, even though at the young age, understood that her mom does everything so she can be happy. Her mom takes care of Sakura first then herself. So Sakura never asks for anything more than a smile from her mom. If her mom was happy, so was she.

------After a few months later, on the other side of the country----------------

A seven year old Sasuke was running around the palace, trying to look for something.

"Mama! Mama! Where are you?! Mama?!" called out Sasuke (mind you he's only 7)

"In my room, honey" his mom's voice called out to him (forgot what the room is called)

"Ok!" Sasuke said running towards the room.

"Mama! Have you seen Tatsu?" he asked his mom,

"No sorry, honey. But you wont need him anymore" Mikoto answered smiling

"Huh? Why?" Sasuke asked with a cute, confused look plastered on his face.

"You'll see come on your dad was looking for you" Mikoto smiled leading Sasuke into the main room.

"Aa, Sasuke! I see you've finally come" his dad said when he came in the room, while Sasuke just stood there with same confused look.

"As you know Imouto, your birthday is coming up," Started his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke nodded.

"You told us, you wanted a dragon for your birthday, isn't that right?" His dad continued

Again Sasuke nodded

"But, i know that dragons are only myths so, it's ok" Sasuke said sadly

"Aa, but they're not Sasuke-chan" smiled Mikoto, making Sasuke more confused

"Happy birthday!" they exclaimed when Itachi pulled out a big blue egg from behind him.

Sasuke's eyes grew big

"i-is that a-a..." he stuttered

"A dragon, that's correct Imouto" Itachi said smirking

"YATTA!" Sasuke exclaimed running towards Itachi with a huge grin on his face. Just as Sasuke grabbed the egg gently, the egg started hatching.

"Just in time too" his dad stated, when a dark blue dragon came out of the egg stretching its wings.

"Thank you so much!" Sasuke squealed hugging his parents and brother with his left arm while he held the dragon on his right.

"So what are you going to name him Sasuke-chan" Mikoto asked

"Ummm...Shinyuu! Because from now on his going to be my best friend!" exclaimed Sasuke hugging the dragon while it snuggled on Sasuke shirt to seek warmth.

"Hmmm, I thought dragons don't exist. Itachi-nii-san even told me!" Sasuke said to his dad. His dad looked at Itachi, blinking. While Itachi nervously looked away, then looked back at his dad with a small nervous smile and waved.

"Well it does. But! They are rare species, that's why there are only two dragons left in this world. It said that the other person, who got the other dragon, will be a girl. And the person who got the blue dragon will be engaged to the owner of the red dragon." Sasuke's dad said. Sasuke's eyes once again became wide.

"That's why Itachi-nii-san didn't want it! He didn't want to be engaged to whoever got the other dragon!" Sasuke exclaimed looking at Itachi.

"You know, too well Imouto" Itachi smirked.

"...so you aren't angry, Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked the boy.

"Hmm? Oh, NO! No way! I'm actually glad! I can finally, have a reason to not marry any of those other girls that keeps on clinging on me!" Sasuke exclaimed grinning

"Oh? What if the girl that has the red dragon, turns out to be like those girls?" Itachi teased

"Then...I'll have to get used to it! But besides, that wont happen" Sasuke said.

"Oh? And why is that?" his dad asked

"Because! I have a feeling that that girl will be pretty, kind, caring, nice, smart and cute! And she would never do that!" smiled Sasuke.

Fugaku (his dad) and Itachi smirked while Mikoto smiled.

"You know why?" Sasuke asked them, while they just shook their head.

"Because! When i first held Shinyuu, a picture of a pretty girl popped into my head! She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree playing with her dragon, while smiling! She looked so pretty! Like an angel! No wait, like a princess! No! She was both! Anyways, she had the greenest eyes i ever saw! It shined like an emerald! Maybe even shinier! But the most amazing thing was that made her unique was her hair! Her hair was Pink! Like the cherry blossoms!" grinned Sasuke

"She sounds like a beautiful girl. Hmmmm maybe i should have that dragon instead and marry that girl" joked Itachi.

"No! I won't let you! Shinyuu and that girl is mine!" exclaimed Sasuke in the verged of tears while hugging his dragon tightly.

"Calm down Sasuke, i was only joking" Itachi sighed

"Yes, that's right Sasuke-chan. Itachi was only joking, and no one won't take that girl and Shinyuu away from you." Smiled Mikoto.

"Yes Sasuke. But if some one ever does, they will be punished, alright?" Fugaku smiled down at his youngest son.

"Even Itachi-nii-san?" Sasuke asked wiping a tear away; Mikoto and Fugaku looked at Itachi, who was blinking at Sasuke.

"Of course" Mikoto and Fugaku said nodding.

"What?! Come on! Like I'll ever take Sasuke's dragon and girl! And besides I'm not into girls that's like what 4, 5 years younger than me!" defended Itachi

"Do you promise?" Sasuke asked wiping any left over tears, while everyone looked at Itachi.

"Yes, i do. But if i ever do, I'll take whatever punishment you have for me. Whether its execution or being kicked out of the country" Itachi said with his right hand on his chest-where the heart is- and his left hand up.

"Ok" Sasuke said nodding.

"-Sigh-it pains me so much of what little trust you have in me Imouto" Itachi said pretending to be hurt.

"It's just that you take everything away from me! Last week you tried to hide Tatsu away from me, then you ate the entire candy mama bought for me, then you took all my weapons cuz you didn't have anymore! Then you took Usagi-chan and gave her to some random person so you can get money!" Sasuke explained pouting.

"Hey! That was an emergency ok?! It was either the bunny or our lives!" Itachi defended

---Some where-------

A bunny sneezed (can bunnies even sneeze?)

"Oh, are you ok, Usagi-chan?" a little girl asked.

-----Back with the Uchihas-------

"Still! You could've sold one of your jewellery! You could've even sold a piece of your clothing or even a piece of hair to your 'fan girls' and get money!" Sasuke exclaimed

"...good point...but still! I didn't eat or sleep for three days! Did you think that i could think straight?!" Itachi exclaimed back, while their parents wonder what they were talking about.

"..Uh...what are you guys talking about?" Mikoto asked

"when me and Sasuke were suppose to be camping cept we didn't know where the camping site was and we ended up getting lost" Itachi answered.

"But you said, that the bunny ran away when you guys were camping" Fugaku said,

"Oh, heh heh that was a lie, so mom/mama wouldn't flip" Itachi and Sasuke said sheepishly

"Good job, you saved everyone that day" Fugaku mumbled to his sons, but Unfortunately Mikoto heard.

"FUGAKU!" she growled

"Err...i mean, bad! Lying to us! Be ashamed!" Fugaku said to the guys.

"Whatever, I'll be in the kitchen" Mikoto said with her hands crossed while she walked away.

"But seriously, good job" Fugaku said when Mikoto was out of the room.

"I HEARD THAT!" a voice yelled on the other side of the door.

"Err...uh...GOMEN!" Fugaku yelled to Mikoto.

"You guys better go now" Fugaku whispered while Itachi and Sasuke nodded and walked off, using the other door.

Sasuke carried his dragon to the garden and sat in front of a cherry blossom tree with a smile on his face.

-----------Back to Sakura------------

"Ne, ne Kazuhiko-kun, guess what?" Sakura asked her dragon, who grew a bit.

The said dragon looked at her, with his head tilted on the side. Silently telling Sakura to go on.

"I saw a boy!" Sakura exclaimed. Kazuhiko blinked at her as if telling her 'don't you see boys everyday?'

"Noooo, i know i see boys everyday! But this is different! I never seen him before, but he just popped into my head just now. He has blue, or was it black? Hmmm...I don't know, anyways he has black/blue hair that sticks out on the back like the chicken's feathers on its back, and he had these coolest eyes i ever saw! It was as dark as onyx gemstones or something but it was so cool! But the thing was he was cuddling with a dark blue dragon!" Sakura exclaimed to Kazuhiko, and was to excited to see that Kazuhiko's eyes grew big.

"...but what confuses me Kazuhiko is that..." Sakura said, with her eyebrows knitted. Kazuhiko recovered from whatever he was in and listened to Sakura.

"Is that...he was looking at a cherry blossom tree" Sakura said, trying to think of reasons on why he was doing that. Again Kazuhiko's eyes went big.

"hmm...do you think we should tell mama?" asked Sakura, looking at the dragon. Kazuhiko shook his head rapidly.

"ok, if you say so" Sakura said

--------the end of chapter 1! Yes, i know it was short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer. **_IMPORTANT!:_** yes i know i didn't update on the story "kitty love' or the other story 'untitled' but i had this saved on my computer for a long time so...SORRY! im still thinking on whats going to happen in the rest of the chapters for the other stories! so im sorry! i'll try to update as soon as possible! and also im sorry for the spelling and grammar mitakes! my microsoft thing is broken o theres no spelling and grammar check anymore! OH! and just to let you ppl know this is going to be a short story! IM SORRY!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! _

It had been a week since Sasuke got his dragon, but he still got images of the pink haired girl popping in his head, very so often.

"hey! Sasuke!" a voice called out, behind Sasuke. He turned around and saw a blonde boy running towards him, waving his hands and grinning like an idiot.

"yeah?" Sasuke said when the boy finally got to his side.

"I-I –pant! - h-heard that y-you –pant! - got a-a dra-pant! - dragon!" Naruto managed to wheeze out while panting.

"yup! See!" Sasuke said showing the idio-i mean boy his sleeping dragon.

"awwww! You're so lucky!!!" the boy whined while looking at the dragon.

"yup! And the best part is i have a fiancée!" Sasuke grinned; the boy looked at him weird.

"are you sure you're Sasuke? Cuz the Sasuke i know doesn't like girls" Naruto said but whispered the 'doesn't like girls' part.

"idiot! I just don't like the girls here! They keep on clinging onto me!" Sasuke defended.

"uh-huh, anyways what does she look like? Is she pretty?" the boy asked. Sasuke nodded rapidly.

"yeah! She's really pretty!" Sasuke exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'really'

"really? Is she prettier than Hinata-chan?" the boy asked

"of course, Naruto! She's like a princess and an angel combined together!" Sasuke once again exclaimed

"hey! No one is prettier than Hinata-chan! But she must be very pretty, for you to go keep ranting on about how pretty she is." Naruto -the boy- stated. Sasuke blushed at his comment.

"..wait! did you even meet her yet?" Naruto asked looking suspiciously at him.

"I...uh...no" Sasuke said sadly

"then how do you know how she looks like?" Naruto questioned.

"i saw her, in my mind. But i know she's out there somewhere." Sasuke whispered looking own at his dragon.

"...o-of course she is, Sasuke! I never said that she didn't exist!" Naruto said holding up his hands.

"yeah, but you implied it" Sasuke whispered again

"i never implied anything! I'll prove it by helping you look for her! We will look for her Sasuke! And we won't give up till we do! Even if we turn 18! (A/N: mind you 18 is a big number for 7 year olds) Or even 53! We'll still be looking for her!" grinned Naruto

"really? You'll help?" Sasuke looking hopefully.

"sure!" Naruto said.

"thanks, Naruto" Sasuke thanked.

"what are we waiting for? Let's go tell yours and my folks! I'm sure they want to help!" Naruto said standing up.

"ok!" Sasuke said, as they both started to run.

------------------------[Few[Years[Later----------------------

Sasuke and Naruto are now 12 years old and are still looking for Sasuke's fiancée.

"I'm sure, we'll find her Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said

"...yeah.." Sasuke said unsurely.

Over these past few years, they had tried to look for her but always failed. Every failed attempt, little pieces of Sasuke's hope and faith of finding her fell off. And he began to act distant towards people.

Two more years passed and they still have yet to find her.

--------------[With[Sakura---------------

Sakura, through the field of flowers, and of course with Kazuhiko trailing behind her.

"hey, Kazuhiko-kun. I saw the boy again" smiled Sakura as she danced around the field of flowers, while Kazuhiko just watched her with a smiled graced upon his face. But unknown to them, they were not alone.

"he's as handsome as ever! But his eyes, they seem different. They look colder. And he barely smiles now, but he still looks at the cherry blossom tree. I always wonder why he does." Said Sakura.

Just then they heard a boom in the sky. They looked up and saw grey clouds hanging above them in the sky.

"oh! Looks like its going to rain Kazuhiko-kun! Better get home!" Sakura started giggling while she and Kazuhiko ran toward their home through the rain.

When they got home, Sakura's mom wasn't there. A few minutes later, she came soaking wet.

"mama!" Sakura shouted, hurrying to get her a towel.

"S-Sakura, honey." Sakura's mom started

"shhh, its ok mama. Tell me after we get you dry." Sakura said,

"we're moving" Sakura's mom said, making Sakura stop.

"w-what? B-but why? What about our friends?! I like it here mama!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes swelling up in tears.

"I'm sorry, Saku-chan" her mom managed to get out before falling unconscious due from the cold. (A/N haha i made it sound like he died or something, but she didn't so don't worry)

A few days after Sakura's mom told her that they were moving. They were standing on the border of the village, saying their goodbyes before leaving.

"where are we going mama?" asked Sakura as they got on the wagon.

"to the mist village" Sakura's mom answered.

It took 4 wagon rides before getting to the boat thingy majig. And a day and a half in the boat before they got to the next country. They took another wagon ride before finally getting to the village of the mist.

"how much?" she asked the driver person.

"oh it's ok, i don't want your money" the old man said.

"oh, no we insist, please take it" Sakura's mom said handing him the money.

"no, it's alright. But what i want is that dragon" the old man chuckled eying Kazuhiko.

"I'm sorry, but you can't!" Sakura yelled while Kazuhiko just growled.

"che, fine" the man said before snatching the money away and riding off.

"ok, let's go find a place to stay in" Sakura's mom said walking away.

------------[With[Sasuke-------------------

It had been weeks after Sakura left the country, and Sasuke didn't have a picture pop in his head once during that week.

Months after, Sasuke still hadn't had pictures pop into his head. After a year and a half without pictures popping into his head. All of them believe that Sasuke's fiancée, is dead. Even Sasuke and Shinyuu.

"I want the person who took her away from me dead, got it?!" Sasuke snarled while looking at his father.

"but, Sasuke-chan! We don't even know who did it! Or what your fiancée's name is!" Mikoto said looking worriedly at her son.

"i don't care! I want them dead! You promised me whoever took her away from me will be punished!" growled Sasuke glaring at her.

"Sasuke! Damn it! We all know that! But we still don't know who did it! So how can we punish them if we don't know who they are!" Itachi yelled.

"then find a way!" Sasuke snarled before walking out of the room.

"so typical of him" Naruto mumbled

"he probably went to the garden." Itachi mumbled.

"well how can you blame him? Some one took the one thing that's most precious to him. He loved that girl, since he was 7, even though he has no idea who she is! What do you think you'll feel if they did that to you?" Fugaku said to them.

"good point...I would be acting the same way, if some one took Hinata-chan away from me." Said Naruto.

"i guess you're right" mumbled Itachi.

-----------Sasuke's pov------------

_'che, stupid people' _i thought walking towards the garden.

It's been almost two years since her face popped into my head that I almost forgot what she looks like. The only thing i remember is her long beautiful pink hair.

"at least i still have you, right? Shinyuu?" I said to Shinyuu, who nodded.

_'jeeze can't believe he's almost taller than me...' _I thought observing him.

When we got to the garden, we sat in front of the cherry blossom tree. I looked sadly at it while Shinyuu looked sadly at me.

"I'll be alright boy" I said to him scratching the top of his head.

"i always thought you lost your soft side five years ago, Sasuke-teme" Naruto's voiced called out behind me, Shinyuu started to growl. I chuckled, mentally of course, Shinyuu never did like the dobe.

"hn" I answered not looking at him, but at a cherry blossom petal floating as the wind carried it somewhere.

"Naruto...for some reason i feel like that she's still alive, somewhere but too far away for me to reach." I mumbled to him.

"-sigh- look Sasuke, we looked everywhere for her, we even got all the guards to go to every village and get all the girls with pink hair. But none of them is her, and we couldn't find her." Naruto told me while sitting down beside me. Shinyuu went to defensive mode and started to growl even more.

"yeah, i know" I muttered sadly.

--------------------[With[Sakura-----------------

"almost two years, Kazuhiko." Sakura said to Kazuhiko, sitting under the cherry blossom tree. Kazuhiko looked at her, with a confused look.

"two years, since his picture popped into my head...i already forgot what he looks like too..." Sakura mumbled sadly.

Kazuhiko looked at her with sad eyes before walking to her and snuggling her.

"hahaha I can't believe how big you've grown. It feels like it was only yesterday that you hatched from that egg." Sakura said smiling at Kazuhiko.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard in the distance, she looked up and saw a boy, who looks like a girl, running up to her, waving his hand.

She smiled and waved back. A low growl erupted from Kazuhiko's throat as if saying 'che, i don't know why you hang out with that gay ass'

"hey! So what if Haku has feminine features and has a crush on Zabuza?" Sakura asked Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko looked at her as if saying 'you know i don't like it you hanging out with him'

"hahaha, come on! Haku isn't a bad guy!" Sakura said to him, Kazuhiko's eyes went back to the boy running, as if saying 'he isn't even a guy at all'

"come on! don't be mean! He's our only friend since we moved here!" Sakura told him.

"h-hey Sakura-chan! What's up?" the boy asked panted

"Not much Haku, you?" Sakura asked back. That when Haku's eyes gleamed, complete with sparkles round him.

"ah! Sakura-chan! My dream has finally come true!" Haku sighed dreamily

"which dream? Did Zabuza asked you out? or maybe he asked you to go study? OR maybe he asked you to marry him and start a family with him!" Sakura suggested. Haku blinking and Kazuhiko looked weirdly at her.

"actually no he just asked for my name and smiled at me. BUT! It's close!" Haku smiled, while Sakura smiled back.

----------[With[Sasuke----------

Sasuke suddenly twitched and straighten his composure.

"huh? What wrong Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked him.

"nothing, just felt like the time when we were in the hidden village of waterfall." Sasuke asked rubbing his temples.

"soooo, you felt that your girl is with another guy?" Naruto asked, while Sasuke nodded in response.

"how? I mean come on, she's dead!" Naruto exclaimed, and was to buy rambling about how impossible it was that he didn't notice Sasuke become stiff and glare at an innocent leaf laying done on the ground.

-------------[Back[With[Sakura-----------

"achoo!" Sakura suddenly sneezed, scaring Haku and Kazuhiko.

"wow, don't sneeze so suddenly like that Sakura-chan! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Haku exclaimed, while Kazuhiko just looked at her with eyes filled with concern.

"I'm alright Kazuhiko-kun, i just had this feeling that someone is talking about me and saying that I'm dead." Sakura said in a thinking pose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//

_A_ _F__ew_ Y_ears_ L_ater_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//

"Oh my gosh! Haku! I'm so happy for you!" A nineteen year old Sakura squealed at the newlyweds, while Kazuhiko just look blankly at the gay people. (A/N i don't even know if gay people can get married, can they though? Oh well, but I'm sure they can! But all i know is that they can't get married in a catholic church)

"thank you so much! Sakura-chan!" Haku squealed

"yes, thank you Sakura-san, if not for you i would never have had the courage to tell Haku my true feelings" Zabuza smiled

"yes! And I would never have had the courage to ask him out!" Haku told her

"it's no biggie" Sakura said smiling.

"But hopefully I'll be the one congratulating you on wedding day! Don't forget to invite me, ok?" Haku asked grinning, making Sakura blush at the comment.

"i don't think that'll happen soon" Sakura mumbled.

"come on! think positive! You're beautiful! Inside and out! I doubt any man will refuse to marry you! " Haku said encouraging her.

"thanks" Sakura smiled.

-------------------------[With[Sasuke-------------------------

"SASUKE-TEME! SASUKE-TEME! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto's voice called out running towards the garden.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted but when he arrived at the garden, no one was there but Shinyuu.

"SHINYUU! WHERES SASUKE-TEME?!" Naruto screamed. Shinyuu glared at Naruto for disturbing his sleep, and he growled as if asking why.

"I HAVE TO TELL HIM SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Naruto once again screamed. Shinyuu glared at him more and point at Sasuke's balcony. Naruto sprinted towards Sasuke's room.

When he arrived he barged in without knocking screaming out Sasuke's name.

"SASUKE-TEME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto shouted, then heard the shower running. He ran up to the door and started banging.

"SASUKE-TEME! OPEN UP! I DONT CARE IF YOU'RE STILL TAKING A SHOWER! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Naruto yelled pounding on the door. Just then Sasuke came out of the bathroom soaking wet, nothing but a towel on, looking pissed as the devil himself.

"NO TIME FOR YOU TO GET MAD AT ME! WE HAVE INFORMATION ON YOUR FIANCEE!" Naruto screamed pulling Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes became big and started running...and also forgetting that he was still in his towel.

"I brought him!" Naruto shouted. Everyone looked at Sasuke, but looked away when he glared.

Sasuke looked around and saw a blonde girl in front of his parent blushing like a tomato.

"what's going on?" he asked.

"umm...w-we have information, on where she went" Mikoto said

"what?! Where?! Tell me!" Sasuke yelled

"she still won't tell us" Itachi said pointing at the blonde girl. Sasuke glared at her before stomping towards her.

"WHERE IS SHE?! Why wont you fucking tell us?!" Sasuke snarled, grabbing the girl by the shoulders.

"b-because! W-who know what you might do to her! Who knows! Maybe you'll abuse her! Or kill her! Or even try to rape her like the other person tried to do!" the blonde girl yelled back.

"oooooh man, you shouldn't have said that girlie" Itachi and Naruto mumbled.

"WHAT?! SOMEONE TRIED TO RAPE HER?! WHO?! WHO THE FUCK DID IT!? IM GOING TO KILL THEM! TELL ME!" Sasuke growled

"Sasuke! Calm down and let go of the girl!" Mikoto yelled at him. Sasuke glared even more, but still complied.

"now, first of, what is your name honey?" Mikoto asked gently at the trembling girl

"S-Sabaku no T-Temari" the girl named Temari stuttered

"alright, now how do you know Sasuke's fiancée?" Mikoto asked

"wait! You do know who the girl is right? You know, green eyes, red dragon...pink hair?" Naruto said slowly.

"y-yes, Haruno Sakura. She used to be my best friend" Temari said

"oh ok, now can you please answer this two last questions" Mikoto said smiling softly but then her eyes looked like she was about to kill something.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE AND WHO THE FUCK TRIED TO RAPE MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW?!" She growled, scaring Temari more.

"c-calm down Mikoto" Fugaku said trying to calm his wife down.

"sorry, Mikoto-san...kind of has this obsession with...daughters" Naruto mumbled to Temari sheepishly.

"obsession?! Obsession?! OF COURSE I HAVE AN OBSESSION! I'VE BEEN LIVING MY LIFE WITH THREE GUYS! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" Mikoto screamed at them, making them turn into chibis.

"a daughter, who i can dress up, share girls stuff with, who i can spoil, who i can give makeovers to" suddenly sobbed Mikoto.

"Wasn't dressing up Itachi and Sasuke as girls when they were little enough?" Fugaku sweat dropped, but then tuned into chibi again when Mikoto glared at him.

"no" She stated bluntly

"ANYWAYS! YOU! TELL ME WHERE MY FIANCEE IS!" Sasuke shouted while pointing at Temari.

"f-fiancée? Sakura-chan is your fiancée? " Temari asked looking wide eyed.

"DUH! Have you been listening?!" Naruto asked

"fine, I'll tell you" Temari said as everybody leaned in to hear better.

"but in 3 conditions" Temari whispered, but they still heard

"and what are those conditions girlie?" Itachi asked

"1" Temari said holding up a finger

"dont abuse her, hurt her in anyway, play with her, and dont ever try to kill her" She glared.

"2" She said holding up two fingers, suddenly her eyes had fire in them

"DONT YOU EVER TRY TO RAPE HER!" She shouted.

"and 3" She said quietly when she calmed down.

"and 3?" They all asked

"kill the person who tried to rape her" Temari whispered quietly but was still glaring.

"DEAL!" Everyone agreed, nodding their heads.

"She...She moved to the water country, but i dont know which village." Temari finally said after hesitating.

"Naruto! Lets go!" Sasuke yelled but was stopped by Itachi.

"don't you think you need to get dressed first? Imouto?" Itachi smirked looking at Sasuke's towel.

"...after I change then we're going, Naruto. Oh and Itachi I'll leave the killing part to you" Sasuke said before running up t his room.

"alright, now Temari, who is this person who tried to rape my little sister-in-law" asked Itachi, calmly.

"his name is...Akasun no Sasori" Temari replied, Itachi nodded before walking out the room.

After Sasuke threw something on he ran towards the Garden where Shinyuu is.

"Oi! Uchiha, what's the rush?" boy with long brown hair and white eyes. As Sasuke ran passed him and his group.

"can't talk. Fiancee. Water country." Sasuke answered still running towards the Garden.

The boy's and everyone else who was with him eyes widened. And ran towards the Helicaptor on the roof to fly to the Water country.

"Shinyuu! Hurry up!" Sasuke shouted running towards him and jumping on his back. (mind you Shinyuu is now huge! You know big! Tall! Gah! I cant explain it, he's the same size as the dragons in Harry potter: Goblet of fire)

Shinyuu looked weirdly like he was expecting an explanation.

"Sakura-chan. Water country" Sasuke said bluntly. Again Shinyuu looked weirdly at him.

"fiancee" Sasuke answered. Just as Shinyuu heard that word he took off.

-------[With[Sakura-----------

"mama!I'll be gone for a while! Kazuhiko is dragging me somewhere. I think he wants those berries that only grown in the Leaf village." Sakura told her mom as Kazuhiko dragged her somewhere.

"No Saku-"Her mom said but it was too late Kazuhiko was already flying somewhere.

"sorry Mama!" Sakura called out.

Sakura and Kazuhiko took the long way to get to the fire country. They flew over the Lighting country. Then they over sound. They got to the leaf country as Sasuke arrived at the water country.

"wheres the fire Kazuhiko-kun? I dont think those berries will go anywhere" giggled Sakura, Kazuhiko ignored her and continued to fly to the leaf village's forrest as a fast pace.

When they landed Kazuhiko immediately dove onto the berries.

"hahaha ok, i'll leave you here" Sakura giggled and started to walk away when Kazuhiko stopped her with his tail.

"huh? What is it?" Sakura asked looking at Kazuhiko. Just then his tail flew up on top of her and...placed Sakura's hood on her head.

"oh, thanks!" Sakura thanked again walking away.

-----------[With[Sasuke-------------

Sasuke and Shinyuu flew on top of the mist village trying to find a girl with Pink hair.

"Sasuke, come in Sasuke" a voice said in his communicator.

"Shikamaru, where are you guys?" Sasuke asked

"we're just about to land in the wave village, Tenten and Neji are flying over to you" the boy named Shikamaru said.

"alright" Sasuke said

"HEY YOU!" A voice called out underneath Sasuke and Shinyuu. Sasuke looked down and saw a boy with feminine features.

"HEY YOU COME DOWN FROM THERE!!" the same boy called out to Sasuke.

"HEY! IM TALKING TO YOU! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" the same boy shouted, Shinyuu getting fed up from he shouting, landed on the nearest open space with the boy following.

"Finally! You came down!" the boy shouted

"no duh, dip shit" Sasuke snarled

"wait! I know who you are! You're the prince of the fire country! You're much hotter than those girls described you!" the boy squealed,

"what do you want?" Sasuke snarled

"that's my question! What are you doing here?! And where is Sakura-chan?!" the boy shouted at him.

"how do you know Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"Im her best friend! And u...hello? EVERY one knows Sakura-chan! Every guy wants her to be his! Every girl wants to be her! She's the most beautiful-est girl in the mist village! Even the whole water country! And every one knows about Kazuhiko, her red dragon. That's why other girls envy her, it's rumoured that whoever gets the red dragon is engaged to the person who has the blue dragon." the boy pointed out. While Sasuke and Shinyuu looked at him like he was stupid.

The boy then looked behind Sasuke and saw Shinyuu.

"OMG! YOU'RE THE PERSON! OMG! YOU'RE SAKURA-CHAN'S FIANCEE! OH MY GAWWWD! MRS. HARUNO IS GOING TO HAVE A FIT WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOU'RE HERE!" The boy panicked running around in circles.

"why is she going to have a fit?" Sasuke asked looking at Shinyuu, who shrugged.

"DUH! Sakura-chan's mom hates you! Well not specifically you, the person engaged to Sakura-chan." The boy said

"why?" Sasuke asked again.

"we have no idea. And since Everyone knows that Sakura-chan got the red dragon, well more specifically one of the rare dragons, Every one wants it and will do anything to get it. Thieves, federal lords, queens, and princesses you name it. " The boy said

"where is Sakura-chan now?" Sasuke asked

"huh? Oh she's gone" the boy said blinking at him. Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of Sakura actually dead.

"Haku! Where are you?!" A voice called out.

"you better go, if Mrs. Haruno sees you...only god know what she'll do to you. I'll distract her while you go" the boy named Haku said running to where the voice came from.

"Sakura-chan's...gone?" Sasuke mumbled quietly while getting on the back of Shinyuu who was looking at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"lets go boy" Sasuke muttered, and with that Shinyuu flew back to the leaf village.

----//

"Ah Sasuke-chan! Back so soon? I –blink- where is Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked slowly looking around.

"she's...gone" Sasuke said walking away.

"she's...actually...gone?" Mikoto asked slowly, tears swelling up in her eyes while Fugaku looked at Sasuke worriedly.

-------//Sakura's POV\------------

I walked along the streets of Konoha, when picture of the boy suddenly popped up into my head. I smiled, I missed those pictures of him. Hmmm i wonder if i'll ever get to see him. I giggled I just love his hair, It reminds me of a chicken's behind.

-----------//end of Sakura's POV\---------

---// Sasuke's POV\------

I walked towards my room, still getting over the fact that Saku- no wait. The fact that MY Sakura-chan is actually gone.

I locked the door and flopped down on my bed. A lonely tear slid down my face and I didn't even bother to wipe it before falling asleep.

-----in my dream------

_I was walking down the streets of Konoha while looking down at the ground. _

_"__Sasuke-teme! What are you doing __? Shouldn't you be at the cherry blossom grove with Sakura-chan celebrating?" Naruto's voice came up beside me._

_"what are you talking about, dobe? Sakura-chan is dead, remember? And besides there is no celebration being held today" I said coldly but when i looked up i saw Naruto wearing a Yakuta and pink everywhere. I looked down and also saw that i was also wearing one. _

_"its the cherry blossom festival remember?" Naruto said looking weirdly at me. _

_"and what are __ talking about? Sakura-chan isn't dead! She's right here! In this Village! She's waiting at the cherry blossom grove! Don't you remember?" Naruto asked me. I shook my head looking at the ground. _

_"well now you do. Go to her Sasuke-teme, she's waiting for you" Naruto said to me before i sprinted off to the Cherry blossom grove. _

_"go to her, She's waiting for you" Naruto's voice kept saying to me making me sprint faster. When i got there, I saw her ,my sweet Sakura-chan. She was wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms imprinted in them. I smiled and called out to her. When she saw me she smiled and waved, but then what she said shocked me. _

_"Ne, Ne Sasuke-kun! Come find me!" She giggled then started running away. I tried to run after her, but my feet wont move. Then in the distance i could still hear her voice calling out to me. _

_"Ne, Ne Sasuke-kun! Come find me, ne?!"_

---------//end of dream\--------

I sat up in a flash before running outside.

"Sasuke-chan?" My mom called out to me, when she saw me running towards her.

"She's not dead! She's here in this village!" I grinned, I was so relieved to know that my sweet little blossom wasn't gone. Apparently so was my mom since I could hear her voice shouting out with glee even after i got out of the house.

I searched everywhere, I searched high and low for her but i couldn't see any traces of pink hair. That's when i remembered my dream, quickly i sprinted to the cherry blossom grove. When I got there, i saw no one there had pink. So i ran trying to look for her, but when i just turned my head to the front someone crashed onto me.

Murmurs of "-gasp- oh no! someone bumped onto the prince!" was heard.

"-gasp- gomen! Gomen!" I heard her gasped out

"Hn" I said getting up, When i looked at the girl, i saw her bowing down to me. She was wearing a hood so i couldn't see anything.

"Gomen! Gomen! Please forgive me Ouji-sama!" she said

"hn" i grunted getting all the dirt off of me, I looked back up and saw she was gone.

"I really am sorry! But I have to go!" I heard her say behind me. I turned around, when i did i saw her hood lift up a little and strands of her pink hair came out. Wait, pink?! Sakura-chan! I finally found her!

I was snapped out of my happy moment when i remembered she was running somewhere. I started running after her.

When she finally stopped running, i looked around and saw that we ran all the way to the dragon fruit trees.

"Hey Imouto, we have your fiancée's dragon, he's with Shinyuu in the garden. Come back to the palace" I heard a smug voice the communicator said.

"Hey Itachi, I found my fiancée. She's standing a few meters in front of me." I mumbled back just as smug. When I looked up i saw my cherry blossom looking for something.

------//end of Sasuke's POV\--------------

------------//NORMAL POV\---------------

"If you're trying to find your dragon, I can help." Sasuke said behind Sakura making her jump.

"h-how did you know i have a dragon?" Sakura asked frightened, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of Sakura being scared of him.

_'-gasp- its the boy!...his hair really does look like a chicken's behind' _Sakura thought

"Its alright, I'm not going to steal your dragon or hurt you" Sasuke said to her. Sakura loosened up a bit but was still tensed and on guard.

"i can tell you that your dragon went willingly" He told her blankly.

"how do you know that?" she asked

"Simple, there are no signs of struggle," Sasuke said looking around.

"how do you know he wasn't poisoned?" Sakura asked, suspiciously

"because there are no poison in these dragon fruits. And IF there is I would've ordered someone to take all the poison out of all these dragon fruits. I AM the prince, Sa-ku-ra-chan" Sasuke smirked looking at her.

"h-how do you know my name?" she asked backing away.

"from your friend, whats her name again...aha! Sabaku no Temari" Sasuke answered.

_'Temari! Im going to kill you!' _Sakura thought

"don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. And besides If i ever did everyone wont forgive me, including myself. Oh and your dragon, the red one? Is in my garden" Sasuke said to her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"w-what?!" she exclaimed

"don't worry, he's fine. If you'll come with me I'll show you" Sasuke told her holding out a hand for her to take.

After a few minutes of hesitating and Sasuke telling her that he doesn't bite and won't hurt her, she finally took his hand.

_'her hand is so soft, like i imagined it' _Sasuke thought as he led her to the palace.

"tell me, why do you cover yourself?" he suddenly asked

"w-what?" Sakura asked confused

"your hood" Sasuke said pointing at her hood.

"oh, its just for covering my pink hair so people wont make fun of me" She answered

"why? Heard you're the prettiest girl in your country" Sasuke said looking at her

"w-what?! W-who told you that?" She exclaimed blushing.

"your friend Haku" Sasuke smirked

"how do you know my friends?!" Sakura exclaimed

"I have my ways" Sasuke teased

"what are you my stalker?!" Sakura shouted

"maybe, maybe not" Sasuke laughed at Sakura's shocked face.

"Im kidding" Sasuke smirked then laughed when Sakura started hitting him playfully.

------//

"here we are" Sasuke said as they arrived at a huge palace.

"wow" Sakura said looking around the place.

"ahhhhhhhhhh!" two girls squealed in the doorway.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Temari and Mikoto squealed runbefore running up to her and squeezing the life out of her.

"h-hello" Sakura managed to gasp out.

"Mom! Sabaku! Let go of her! She can't breathe!" Sasuke yelled trying to pry the two girls off of Sakura.

When they did, Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura.

"Aa, getting possesive aren't we Sasuke?" A voice called out behind the two girls/woman.

"che...course. She IS MY fiancée" Sasuke smirked when Itachi came to view.

"did you do it?" Sasuke questioned.

"course. I killed him myself" Itachi said also smirking.

"ne, ne. Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked

"Sasori-bastard" Temari answered smiling at her.

"eh?! Sasori-san is dead?! wow!" Sakura exclaimed

"yep!" Temari said grinning while giving Sakura thumps up.

"thats awesome!...wait...um...if you don't mind me asking...but umm...where is Kazuhiko-kun?" Sakura asked unsurely looking around.

"I dont know, you know how that stupid dragon doesn't trust anybody else but you" Temari huffed.

"Kazuhiko-kun is not stupid!" Sakura defended.

"He is! He is a selfish, greedy bratty dragon! he isn't at all feminine and cool!" Temari exclaimed

"nuh-uh!...oh wait what does him not being feminine gotta do with anything?" Sakura questioned

"I have no clue! but he is!" Temari said but then turned slowly when she felt huge breathes behind her. When she did she was Kazuhiko.

"oh...hi. You know i was just joking. I love you?" Temari said nervously before Kazuhiko glared at her and before he stalked off to Sakura.

"Kazuhiko-kun! hiya!" Sakura squealed running up to him before jumping on him.

Then Kazuhiko started to growl (A/n: i actually do not know what sound dragons make.)

"w-what?! are you serious?!" Sakura exclaimed. while Kazuhiko just stared at her blankly.

"oh me gawwwwshhh! You are serious!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kazuhiko nodded. then everyone turned towards them when the heard a thumping sound and found Sakura laying down on the ground unconcious.

"Ssakura-chan!" they exclaimed before running over to her.

-------[Few [Minutes [Later-------------

"arghhhhhh...what h-happened?" Sakura asked groogily when she woke up, finding her self laying on a bed.

"you fainted" A voice beside her said

"oh..." Sakura said then her eyes grew big when she saw Sasuke, smirking.

"why did you faint?" he questioned

"Kazuhiko-kun...said that...you were my fiancee" Sakura said slowly, unsurely.

Sasuke blinked.

"i am" he said slowly.

"oh ok! what a relief! i Thought you really were my fiancee- wait what?!" Sakura exclaimed finally getting what he just said.

"i am" Sasuke smirk grew but then it dissappeared when Sakura fell back on the bed, unconsious.

"uh...Sakura-chan?"

--------well thats it for the second chapter! hope you liked it! and yes you geussed it my microsoft thing is still broken so yeah...SORRY for the spelling and grammar mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

"Am I really?" Sakura asked when she woke up...again

"...are you going to faint again?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"umm...no?" Sakura answered unsurely

"then yes, you are" Sasuke stated.

"alright...when?" Sakura asked calmly.

"what do you mean?" Sasuke asked back.

"when are we going to have the wedding of course!" Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing the world.

"oh...we still need to decide on that. When do you want it?" Sasuke asked.

"umm...two months from now?" Sakura suggested.

"alright?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Sasu-chan! We have decided! You're wedding will be in two months from now!!!" Mikoto sqeauled, barging in.

"How did you guys come up with that?!" Sasuke asked scared thinking that Sakura and His mom thinks the same.

"ofcourse, we have to plan, we have to choose the utensils, the clothes and we have to prepare the engagement ball!" Sakura and Mikoto said dreamily with hearts and stars around them.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"oh and Dinner is almost ready" Mikoto smiled before going out of the room.

Then something clicked in Sakura's head, making her smile evilly.

"she just called you Sasu-chan, didn't she?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"n-no! I mean no she did not, you must of heard wrong" Sasuke answered calmly.

"alright then you wont mind me calling you Sasu-chan, right?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"alright-y then! lets go Sasu-chan! Dinner's almost ready!" Sakura exclaimed dragging "Sasu-chan" with her.

"Me and Sasu-chan is here Mikoto-san!!!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone stiffled a laugh when they heard what she called Sasuke.

"ok! Have a seat!" Mikoto said pointing to two empty seats.

"jeeze you should've atleast dressed nice" A voice said from the door way. Everyone's eyes besides Fugaku's and Sakura's, narrowed at the owner of the voice.

"Was I suppose to dress nice Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked blushing, she looked around and saw every girls dressed in a beautiful dress and blushed even more.

"oh, well I think I should change into nicer clothes but I dont have any..." Sakura mumbled but they still heard, Sasuke was going to speak but Karin beat him to it.

"_**the**_ fiancée of Uchiha Sasuke, doesn't have nice clothes! HA! I knew it, thats what expected from a poor peasant! The only clothes you have are rags!" cackled Karin making Sakura blush even more, she was about to run away but Sasuke hold onto her.

"Its ok, Sakura. You don't need to change, you look fine." Sasuke told her as he kissed her forehead.

"yes, Sakura-chan! You look great!" Sasuke's friends gave her thumbs up.

"umm...ok, if you guys say so." Sakura whispered sitting down. Karin glared and said

"humpfh Yeah If you-"

"shut up Karin! If you dont like her and how she dresses then leave! We don't criticize(sp?) your clothing!" a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail shouted.

Karin's clothing was a "normal" dress, with lots of designs, but the end of the dress was cut off so it stops a few centimeters above her knees and the dress was backless and strapless.

Sakura's clothing was capris but was alittle ripped on the bottom , and she was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt with flower designs on the back.

"OK! enough talking, not enough eating!" Mikoto exclaimed when Karin was about to lunged at the girl.

"humpfh!" Karin humpfh-ed before sitting down on the seat beside Sasuke.

"anyways, Sakura-chan! I dont think you met the other people! please introduce yourselves to Sakura-chan!" Mikoto smiled.

"hai!" everyone said.

"HIYA! IM UZUMAKI NARUTO! Sasuke-teme's second bestfriend/rival! Im also the son of the hokage!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you" Sakura greeted

"alright, Naruto no swearing at the dinner table, next!" Mikoto said

"I-Im H-Hyuga H-Hinata" A girl with white eyes introduced.

"hello Hinata-chan! pleasure meeting you!" Sakura smiled and turned to a boy with long hair and white eyes.

"Im Hyuga Neji" the boy nodded.

Sakura smiled at him and looked at a girl with two buns on her hair.

"Im Hoshito Tenten! Nice to meet you!" the girls exclaimed grinning.

Sakura grinned back and said

"nice to meet you too!"

"Im Yamanka Ino! pleasure to meet you! We must go shopping together sometime!" the same blonde girl from a moment ago said.

"Pleasures all Mine Ino-chan!" Sakura grinned.

"Nara Shikamaru, nice to meet the fiancée of Sasuke" A boy with hair tied up making it look like a pineapple smirked

Sakura blushed but said a "nice to meet you too"

"Lord and Mistress Uchiha, Inuzuka Kiba has arrived" the butler said.

"oh well then, Let him in" Mikoto smiled.

"apologies Queen Mikoto, King Fugaku. Akamaru got sick" A boy with messy brown hair bowed.

"its alright Kiba! come, seat down and eat!" Mikoto smiled gleefully (a/n: I dont even know if thats a word or not...)

"oooooh who's the cutie?" Temari mumbled to Sakura smirking.

"easy Temari. Don't want to scare him just yet" teased Sakura making Temari blush.

"oh! who's this two lovely ladies?" Kiba asked.

"Im Haruno Sakura! pleased to meet you!" Sakura greeted

"Can't you believe it Kiba?! We finally found Sasu-chan's fiancée!" squealed Mikoto.

"oh? so you're the fiancée of Sasuke? well then good evenin' m'lady, and the pleasure is all mine" Kiba bowed grinning. Sakura blushed.

"and who's this lovely lady with her?" Kiba asked looking at Temari.

"Im Sabaku no Temari. Pleased to meet you" Temari blushed more as Kiba took her hand and kissed it.

"pleasure is all mine" he said.

"Hey! Hey! No flirting at the dinner table! Some people don't want to barf back what they just ate!" Naruto's voice yelled

"Fine, fine. Jeeze" Kiba sighed while standing up straight and then he sat on the sit beside Temari making her blush even more.

"well anyways...continue with the Intros! Kiba your turn!" grinned Mikoto.

"well, as you heard the butler say, Im Inuzuka Kiba" Kiba grinned

"che...I don't want to introduce myself to a peasant like you, but I guess I dont have a choice. My name is Karin" Karin introduced with a sassy tone.

"and Im, as you already know, Mikoto. Sasu-chan's mother" smiled Mikoto

"Im Fugaku, Sasuke's Father. Im very pleased to meet you, little lady." Sasuke's dad greeted. Sakura smiled and said "Im very pleased to meet you too"

"and Im Itachi, Sasuke's older and more handsome-r and better brother" smirked Itachi, Sakura laughed while Sasuke just glared at the two of them.

After eating for a few minutes, something clicked on Sakura's head.

"wait! what about Kazuhiko-kun?" Sakura suddenly exclaimed scaring everybody else.

"don't working Sakura-chan, your dragon is in the garden with Shinyuu" Mikoto smiled

Sakura sighed in relief before going back to eating.

--

"Kazuhiko-kun!!!!" Sakura sqeauled when she and Sasuke arrived at the Garden waking up the two dragons.

The said dragon looked at the direction where the voice came from and smiled. Sakura walked over to him and started snuggling him.

"so did you eat yet?" She asked, Kazuhiko nodded and pushed some of the dragon berries to her.

"oooh, they look good" Sakura oooh-ed

"sorry, Sakura-chan. Those aren't for Humans, you'll get sick if you eat them" Sasuke warned when Sakura was about to take a bite out of one. When Kazuhiko heard the warning, he pushed the fruits away, knowing fully well that if it looks good enough to eat, Sakura would want to try it even if it can make you sick.

"awwwe" Sakura pouted

"Oh, I didn't Introduced you to Shinyuu yet." Sasuke thought out loud. He walked over to Shinyuu and started pettign him.

"Shinyuu, this is Sakura-chan. My fiancée. Sakura-chan, this is Shinyuu. My dragon." Sasuke introduced.

"Hello Shinyuu! Is Kazuhiko-kun being nice to you?" Sakura asked making Kazuhiko glare at her. Shinyuu smirked but still nodded.

"well thats good" Sakura smiled, then she faced Kazuhiko with an evil smile plastered upon her face.

"You're it!" Sakura exclaimed poking Kazuhiko before running away. The three guys looked at Sakura, then looked at each other before Shinyuu and Sasuke started running. Kazuhiko smirked before going after Sasuke. (A/N: mind you its a HUGE graden ok?)

Sasuke, seeing that he was being chased my Kazuhiko, started sprinting then made a sharp left turn and climbing up a tree with out being noticed.

When Kazuhiko didn't see Sasuke any more he sat up straight and looked around. Then he heard a shuffle in one of the trees beside him. He smirked and flew up before letting himself fall and making the ground shake.

When the ground shook, Sasuke fell off his tree by surprise. When he looked up he saw Kazuhiko smirking at him.

_'shit!' _Sasuke cursed when he saw Kazuhiko bring his tail up and poke him. When Kazuhiko poked Sasuke, he didn't hesitate to stick around.

_'awww darn it! oh well...now where is my cherry blossom?' _Sasuke thought with a smirk. Then he saw a flash of pink running behind him. Sasuke's smirk got bigger before he started running after her.

"eep!" Sakura sqeauked when she saw Sasuke running after her. She ran faster and all around the garden, they even saw Kazuhiko and Shinyuu but Sasuke didn't change his victim.

Sakura ran, until she reached a clearing. She stopped in the middle of it while Sasuke stopped against a tree, both breathing heavily.

_'-chuckle- never knew she could run that fast.' _Sasuke thought but something caught his eye, he looked behind Sakura and saw Kazuhiko and Shinyuu ready to trap Sakura when she starts running again.

_'looks like they're on my side...heh and Sakura-chan haven't noticed them yet either...'_ Sasuke smirked and started running again.

When Sakura saw Sasuke running towards her, she started running again but was cornered by the dragons.

Then all of the sudden she felt some one lunge at her making both of them fall to the ground. few seconds after, she and Sasuke started laughing. After a few moment later, the two dragons burst out laughing too. (a/n: im imaging dragon laughing, but I end up laughing instead xD)

"ummm...did we miss something here?" a voice asked behind them. They turned around and saw Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Temari and Kiba smirking. Sakura and Sasuke blushed when they noticed what kind of position they were in. Sasuke was hugging Sakura, above her and their feet were tangled together. They blushed more when they saw their friends' smirk get bigger and pulled apart in a flash.

"what were you guys doing anyways" Naruto questioned.

"we were playing tag" Sakura smiled.

"tag? I haven't played that in a long time! Can we play too?" Naruto grinned

"Ok! You're it!" Sakura smiled and started running after she poked him. Sasuke and the two dragons were right behind her.

The gang looked at each other before running away from Naruto.

---

Karin stood on her balcony, watching Sasuke and the other people play tag. Anger consumed her when she saw Sakura and Sasuke climb up a tree together.

"grrrr, Haruno Sakura, you little peasant! How dare you take Sasuke-kun away from me?!" She snarled and walked back in her room a white hankerchief that had the Uchiha sign on the bottom left corner.

_--flashback--_

_a seven year old girl skipped along the cherry blossom grove, when her foot got caught on her dress making her fall face first. She cried when she saw her dress dirty and the scratches she got. _

_Just then a hankerchief was shoved right infront of her face. She looked up and saw boy with midnight blue hair holding a blue dragon, grinning handing her a hankerchief. _

_"ne, ne. Don't cry. It's ok. Im sure your mama wont get mad at you. Just tell her that it was an accident" the boy smiled. _

_"t-thank you" she stuttered taking the hankerchief and wiping her face with it. _

_"My name is Sasuke, what's yours?" the boy asked _

_"Im Karin" she answered then a voice called for Sasuke. _

_"oh. sorry I have to go! My brother promised me that he'll play with me today! Ja ne!" The boy called out as he ran to an older looking boy. _

_The girl looked down at the hankerchief and mumbled _

_"Sasuke..." _

_--endflashback--_

Then she pulled out a dark blue shirt with an Uchiha sign on the back.

_--Flashback--_

_A fifteen year old girl, watched Sasuke train. It was a hot summer day, and he was sweating like heck! It was either he didn't care that she was there or he didn't notice but he suddenly took off his shirt and threw it to the side, near Karin, and started training again._

_An hour later, it was hotter than ever. So I guess Sasuke noticed too since he bagan packing his weapons and started walking away. Just then Karin noticed his shirt and called out for Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun! You forgot your shirt!" Karin exclaimed. _

_It looked like Sasuke did't notice she was there since he jumped alittle. _

_"Keep it. I don't want it" He said coldly without turning around and kept on walking. _

_Karin picked up his shirt and smiled at it. _

_--endflashback-- _

"Mark my words Haruno! Sasuke-kun will be mine! and I will get my revenge on you!" Karin swore to herself.

---------------END!

I THINK theres going to be 6 more chapters after this one... and sorry for the long update. and Im sorry if this chapter was sucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Karin's Revenge. 

In the two weeks of Sakura staying, no one had saw Karin. 

"Hey, did you guys ever wonder where Karin went?" Sakura questioned. 

"nope." all of them answered, making Sakura sweat drop. 

"this is comforting..." Sakura sighed, laying on a pool chair. 

"why dont you girls come in?" Naruto asked swimming around.

"we'd prefer sun-tanning" The girls answered in unison. Sasuke came out of the pool soaking wet, and walked to Sakura. 

"Sasuke. You're blocking my sun. Please move." Sakura notified. 

"hn" Sasuke hn-ed laying down next to her. 

"Sasukeeee, you're getting me wet!" Sakura whined. 

"But im getting tired. I want to lay down." Sasuke mumbled burrowing his head on the crook of her neck. 

"Sasukeeeee" She whined again. 

"besides, you'll dry soon enough, its 47 degrees." Sasuke informed her, while kissing her bare shoulder. 

"To heck with that "Im tired and want to lay down" excuse. Theres alot of pool chairs! You just want to eat me." Sakura pouted. 

"you're point?" Sasuke asked bluntly, still kissing her shoulder. 

"Hinata-chan! Want to go swimming with me?!" Naruto yelled waving at Hinata. 

"Dont need to yell, Naruto. She's right there" Ino stated. 

"I-is the water cold, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. 

"nope! Its fine! The sun warmed it up" Naruto grinned. 

"o-okay then" Hinata said walking over to the pool. She cautiously dipped her leg on the water, then she dipped her whole body in. 

"Hey Sakura-chan! Want to have a race with me?" Tenten challenged 

"You're on!" Sakura agreed and tried to get up but Sasuke's arms prevented her from doing it. 

"awwee Sasukee, Lemme go! Tenten challenged me to a race!" Sakura whined trying to pry herself off. 

"So? Just stay." Sasuke muttered, still not letting go. 

"I can't back down! Im a Haruno!" Sakura said. 

"You're going to be an Uchiha soon" He stated. 

"arghhh, so?! Then wont the Uchiha pride just prevent me from backing down from a challenge?" Sakura asked.

"yeah, so? Then wont the Uchiha Sasuke just prevent you from standing up and leaving him all alone and cold?" Sasuke grunted. 

"You wont be alone! Ino and Shikamaru is gonna be here! And you wont be cold! Didn't you tell me its 46 degrees?! Now let me go! I promise i'll be back as soon as the race is finished." Sakura exclaimed. 

"so? and no." Sasuke bluntly said. 

"argh! You're impossible!" Sakura gave up. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura said sweetly. Sasuke opened an eye at the sufix. 

"hn?" 

"I haven't kissed you yet, haven't I?" Sakura thought out loud. Sasuke thought about it then nodded wondering if she was gonna kiss him. 

"How about if I win...I'll kiss you!" Sakura bargained. Sasuke thought aboout it. 

_'get a kiss from her or steal a kiss from her...' _

_**'let her go or dont let her go...if we let her go she might not come back...' **_his inner told him 

_'good point. But if we dont let her go, she'll hate us. Or atleast be mad at us.' _

_**"...how about we try letting her go and if she doesn't come back after the race, drag her out of the pool and not trust her when she says she'll come back...' **_

_'hnn...whatever' _

"better keep your promise about the kiss." Sasuke grunted letting go. 

"of course!" Sakura cheered. 

"come right back after the race" He muttered, closing his eyes. 

"of course Sasuke-_kun"_ smiled Sakura, kissing him on the cheek before walking to the pool. 

Sakura and Tenten got ready, and when they heard Neji say go, they swam as fast as they could. At the end, as you guessed it Sakura won. It was a close match but Sakura grabbed the railling first. 

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura called out hopping happily to Sasuke, only to find he was sleeping. 

"mou, why are you asleep? Does that mean you missed my win?" Sakura asked dissapointed. 

"No." He groaned. She grinned and plopped down next to him. 

"See, I told you I would be coming right back." She giggled putting his arm over her. 

"yep" Sasuke mumbled hugging her. 

"oh! I almost forgot!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed. She looked at Sasuke's face and pecked him on the lips and went back to her spot on his chest. 

"hn" he smirked, falling asleep with Sakura. 

"awweee, they're so cute together! Dont you agree Shika?" Ino whispered taking out her camera and taking a picture of them.

----Somewhere else. 

"Do you what to do?" a voice asked. 

"of course. So this girl really has the dragon?" another voice asked. 

"Of course" The first voice said. 

----Later that day in the Mansion. 

Sakura walked out of her shower fully clothed, when she saw something on her desk. Curious, she went up and found that it was a letter. 

"oh, its from Haku." She said out loud and started reading it. 

_"Sakura-chan! Its your mom! She's been kidnapped by some rougue ninjas! And why didn't you write me a letter?! I was worried sick about you! Anyways! They said they were gonna be in the old abandoned used weapon warehouse in the wave country! Hurry! _

_--Your dear friend, Haku. _

_p.s Write back! _

"Mama?!" Sakura read in shock. She dropped the letter before sprinting towards the garden. 

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned when he saw a blur of pink and something clear and sparkly pass him by. Sasuke started chasing after her. _'was she crying?'_ Sasuke thought. 

"Kazuhiko-kun! Hurry! We have to go back to the water country!" Sakura cried jumping on the dragon. Kazuhiko looked at her questioningly then started flying as fast as he could when he saw the tears. 

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, but Sakura ignored him and kept on flying. 

Sasuke plopped to the ground as the group came rushing. 

"Sasuke! Where is Sakura-chan going?!" Naruto yelled. 

"I...dont know." Sasuke said crestfallen. Shinyuu noticing the expression started drawing on the ground. The group noticed Shinyuu's action and waited for him to finish. When he was finish, they saw a picture of waves. 

"waves? Is she going to the waves?" Ino asked, Shinyuu shrugged and pointed at his drawing again. 

"...waves...home...she's going back to the water country!" Sasuke said. 

"What why?!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"I dont know. Ino, Shikamaru. Inform Itachi, Father and get back up. Hinata, Naruto. Go in her room and find out what made her go to the Water country. Neji, Tenten. Come with me to the Water country and see if you can find traces of her. Contact each other with the communicators. GO!" Sasuke intructed, jumping onto Shinyuu. 

"hai!" They saluted before running to their designated place. 

"...okay...well...I'll go tell my brother!" Temari said to herself before running off. 

---with Naruto and Hinata. 

Naruto broke down Sakura's door, and looked everywhere for a clue. Turning things up side down etc. 

"I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!" Naruto shouted. Hinata sweatdropped, then she spotted the letter Sakura dropped. 

_'old abandoned used weapon warehouse?' _

"AHA! I know! Sakura-chan must've seen Karin kiss Sasuke-teme and got heart-broken!!" Naruto said. Hinata sweat dropped again before telling every one else. 

"you guys. Sakura-chan went to an old abandoned used weapon warehouse in wave. Her mom's been kidnapped." She said in the communicator. 

"But Hinata-chan, I dont get why she would go to an old abandoned house, just because Karin kissed Sasuke-teme. I mean if you kissed someone else I would just go to my room or the garden, but not an old abandoned warehouse..." Naruto thought out loud. Hinata once again sweatdropped before pulling Naruto out th door. 

---With Ino and Shikamaru. 

"MIKOTO-CHAN! FUGAKU-SAN! ITACHI-SAN! SAKURA-CHAN WENT BACK TO THE WATER COUNTRY!" Ino screamed barging in the living room where Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi was. 

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Mikoto demanded. 

"She went to an old abandoned warehouse for used weapons in wave, because her mom got kidnapped." Ino answered. 

"Itachi! Get all of the Anbus! And Meet me at the roof!" Fugaku ordered, dead serious. 

"dont need to tell me twice." Itachi replied before running off. 

----with Neji, Tenten and Sasuke. 

"Sasuke! Did you hear?!" Tenten yelled. Sasuke nodded making their way to the wave. 

----With Sakura. 

"Please be alright Mama!" Sakura whispered, landing on the old abandoned warehouse. 

"get her!" A voice called out. Within seconds Sakura was surrounded by big tough guys. One knocked her over the head making her pass out. The last thing Sakura saw was Kazuhiko trying to get to her and feet coming closer. 

Chapter enddd. 

sorry, for taking so long. I lost all of my plans for the story. And thank you for the people who corrected me! xD hehehe sorry about the "imoutoto" thing xD!! And sorry for the non capitalized Is. I dont have Microsoft word either so im sorry for the grammar mistakes!! 


End file.
